


My Tattered Wings

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lucifer, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Summary: What if you wished on a star, and that wish came true? What if you wanted someone to be in your life, and you got hand delivered Lucifer?





	My Tattered Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Figured I’d throw out something other than The King’s Omega...let me know what you think, I may add to this?

  You were never one to believe in the supernatural. You never felt the need growing up to look up at the sky and wonder ‘is there more out there?’  In fact, your friend Jessica would always make fun of you, calling you silly names like a ‘spoil sport’, and a ‘fairy-tale killer’.

     “When are you going to wish on a star, Y/n?” she’d ask.

 Your reply would always be the same; a shrug and a “I just don’t see the point.”

     And that was the way the conversation went. Always. You’d stand next to Jessica as you both basked in the darkness of the night, the only lights being the stars on your skin. As you stood there, Jess would pick out the brightest one she could find. 

    “That one, Y/n! That’s the one that’s going to make it come true,” she’d say pointing at the little dot with a brilliant smile on her face.

    “Come on, Jess. You pick a different dot every night. Why’s this one so special today?” You laughed at her.

  “Hey fairy-tale killer, don’t ruin my fun. Just ‘cause you don’t believe, doesn’t mean you’re right.” 

 

Then she closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, and fell silent. A second or two would always pass, before she blew out a breath that you never seen her take, and her eyes would open, a secret smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

  But then you two  went to college and Jess met Sam, and suddenly you found yourself wishing for a lot of things you never thought you would. You wished she wouldn’t cancel plans with you so much, or that Sam didn’t always tag along when she didn’t. You wished that she wouldn’t smile so much at him, or talk about him endlessly. You wished she remembered that you existed, that your life had meaning, and things were also happening to you.

     It wasn’t that you were necessarily jealous, it was just that it seemed like Jess cared more about Sam than you now. And that hurt. Or maybe it was the fact that Jess was always wishing in the unattainable and she had finally got, whereas, you who had always chose to work hard and wish later, got nothing.

    Whichever it was, it didn’t stop your heart from hurting, and it certainly didn’t mean loneliness didn’t tighten your chest when you saw them. You were truly happy for them, it was just you’d always had Jess.

     You paused in the middle of the sidewalk, your eyes drifting upwards towards the twinkling dots in the sky. Sighing, as your eyes roamed the cosmos, your eyes settled on a star, that seemed just a little brighter than the rest.

     “Fuck it,” you muttered to yourself, only half serious. You closed your eyes and crossed your fingers. ‘I wish to not be so lonely. Send me someone, please.’

   Suddenly a bright light erupted behind your closed eyelids, your eyes instantly snapping open to see what was causing it. The star you had wished on was hurling straight for you, in a bright fiery mask of light. Petrified with fear, you couldn’t move, stuck in one spot as the light got brighter, hotter, more intense.

    And then, it was over, as if it was never there in the first place. You would call yourself delusional if not for the crater in front of you.  And was that a man?

    He lay in the middle of the crater with what appeared to be burning cloth around him. He had blonde hair from what you could tell, and aside from a few scrapes that you could see on his exposed skin, appeared to be relatively fine.

 You approached him slowly, curiosity getting the better of you. The ground inside the crater was surprisingly ice cold, whereas with all that light, you figured it would be overbearingly hot. The ground wasn’t even frozen, or burned...just cracked as if giving way to this man. As you got closer, you realized several things at once. 

One, this was not normal.

Two, this man was really handsome.

 And three, that wasn’t cloth, it was wings. Horribly burnt, tattered wings.

 By the time you comprehended all of this, you were so close if you breathed too hard your breath could move his eyelashes. Okay, time to high-step it right out of this situation. You did not need this right now. You weren’t crazy, just lonely. 

  As you turned to back away, you were grabbed by a sudden force that had you gasping in surprise. Whirling back around, you froze as you found the man’s ice cold blue eyes baring into your own.

     “Don’t,” he said gruffly, his voice cold and harsh.

   “Who the hell are you?” You ask, trying to pull yourself from his grasp with no avail.

     “Lucifer,” he supplies, his breathing labored. “I heard your prayer for me.”


End file.
